


Prank Wars

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: Doc and Sheriff have a prank war





	1. Chapter 1

Doc was going through the recent check ups. He enjoyed being a doctor but his biggest concern was Boost’s broken axle. The poor kid had accidentally tried to drift on an uneven surface and ended up breaking his right axle.

“Okay, let’s see, Lightning just got done with his check up, Boost’s broken axle is healing just fine, DJ, Wingo and Snot Rod are in good health and the next car to get a check up from me is Sheriff” Doc said and glanced out the window in his clinic, recalling how the four tuners had behaved when they first got to Radiator Springs.

They had been moody, bratty and whiny but in a few days, Doc had seen tremendous changes in their personalities. They had gone from bratty and moody to very respectful and caring cars and it had been all because Lightning McQueen had volunteered to watch each one for a day. Doc rolled out of his clinic to where the citizens were and parked when Sheriff rolled up.

”Morning Doc” Boost said as the tuner looked at him, putting on his best and bright smile, despite his broken axle and the rest of the tuners acknowledged Doc’s presence with a respectful nod of the hood.

”Morning boys” Doc said but then things started to get interesting when Sheriff parked right beside Doc and the look in the police cruiser’s eyes said mischief and the tuners could tell that Sheriff was up to something.

”Hey Doc, you wanna race up to Tailfin Pass?” Sheriff asked and the townies were taken aback by this comment.

”A race?” Doc said and scoffed “you couldn’t possibly beat me in a race, I’m THE Fabulous Hudson Hornet” Doc said and this took the tuners by surprise. Doc had never sounded so arrogant in the time that they’ve known him. DJ helped Boost over.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Boost asked and Doc nodded.

"Well, if you're so confident then why don't we start the race here at Flo's and go up and around all the way to Tailfin Pass? First one there is a flat tire" Sheriff challenged and Doc looked at the police car.

"You know what Sheriff? game on!" Doc said and they prepared for the race. The tuners went up to Tailfin Pass with the race being broadcasted over their radios. DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod helped Boost make his way up the mountain since he couldn't drive on his own with his broken axle. The tuners soon reached the Wheel Well Motel where they helped Boost get the finish flag. 

"You know, you don't have to help me if you don't want to" Boost said.

"What are you talkin about bro? of course we want to help you. Even though you're injured doesn't mean that you lose your position as leader" DJ said and Boost smiled. Just then, McQueen came over Wingo's radio. 

"Okay, we're ready at the Wheel Well, you can start the race whenever" Wingo said and turned back to his friends.

"McQueen is gonna start the race any minute, are we ready?" Wingo asked and the tuners nodded. 

Back down in Radiator Springs, McQueen had just started the race and Doc and Sheriff took off. Soon, they were headed towards the Wheel Well Motel and the tuners could hear Sheriff and Doc's engines. "Here they come" DJ said and Boost got the flag out. When Doc and Sheriff got up to the Wheel Well and across the finish line, Boost dropped the flag and it turns out that Sheriff had beaten Doc by only a fender. Cheering was heard as the residents wound their way up to the Wheel Well. 

"Well done Sheriff" Doc said but little did anyone know that this was only the beginning. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, a major prank war was set off. Boost yawned and hopped out of his cone. "Ouch! gosh darn it" Boost cursed to himself but luckily, DJ heard his moans from Flo's and went to help his friend.

"Sorry about not helping you Boost" DJ apologized as Boost leaned on him and hopped over to Flo's while being careful not to let his axle be dragged on the asphalt. DJ helped Boost into a spot next to him. Doc was just strolling by when he heard a police siren and saw Sheriff come up beside him.

"Something wrong Sheriff?" Doc asked. 

"Yes actually, you ran a red light" Sheriff said and Doc was confused. 

"What are you talking about? I did no such-" Doc was abruptly cut off when he looked at the light and saw that it was indeed red. 

"Alright Sheriff, write me up a ticket and I'll be on my way" Doc said but Sheriff shook his hood. 

"Sorry I have to do this Doc" Sheriff said.

"Do what?" Doc didn't like where this was going soon, the tuners heard the all too well sound of a parking boot clamping onto a tire. 

"You are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent! anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law" Sheriff said and the townies and tuners saw everything. They were laughing so hard that Wingo's tire accidentally rolled over Boost's broken axle.

"Yeouch!" Boost yelled and Wingo soon realized what he had done. 

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry Boost, it was an accident! I swear okay?" Wingo said and Boost nodded.

"It's alright Wingo, I know it was an accident" Boost said and DJ saw that his best friend was in pain.

"Flo! can we get an ice pack for Boost's axle?" DJ called and Flo nodded.

"Comin right up DJ" Flo said and went into her cafe and seconds later, came out with an ice pack that was placed on Boost's axle.

"Ahh, that feels so much better, thank you Flo" Boost said and Flo nodded. By the time all the craziness at the cafe had settled down, everyone could see Doc in a parking boot and in the impound. 

"I would love to stay and chat but I have a check up to get to, I'll see you in a few hours" Sheriff said and rolled away. In the impound, Doc was fuming. So that's what this was about. The check up wouldn't be missed by Sheriff but by Doc.  Doc scanned the town and his eyes landed on Boost, DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod. 

"Oh I'll use DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod for my retaliation on Sheriff. I can't use Boost because he's still got about three more weeks before he can go the speeds that he's used to going so in the mean time, I'll use DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod for my retaliation on Sheriff" Doc snickered to himself. This was gonna get ugly.  After a while, Doc was released from the impound and he immediately drove over to where Boost, DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod where. 

"Hello Boost" Doc said and Boost turned to the old Hornet.

"Hello Doc, finally finished your jail sentence did ya? well know you know how we tuners and Lightning McQueen felt" Boost retorted which got a good hardy laugh out of DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod. Doc cleared his throat and helped Boost aside.

"Look, can I use your friends for retaliation against Sheriff?" Doc asked and Boost shook his hood.

"No way are we getting into your private business" Boost sneered. "And besides, I don't approve. I'm their leader, I have to approve and I don't" Boost said.

"Boost, I just need a little speeding out of them so that Sheriff can get caught and he be thrown in the impound" Doc pleaded and Boost turned to him after calling DJ to help him back to Flo's.

"I'm sorry Doc but you are acting like a immature teenager, like my friends and I were" Boost said as DJ helped him back to Flo's. Doc groaned.

"Sheriff is going to think he's won unless, I use Snot Rod for my plan. He won't do anything to stop me, I'll get him tonight" Doc said.

That night, Doc snuck to Snot Rod's Cozy Cone. The Barracuda was completely oblivious to the fact that Doc was sneaking upon him. Doc knocked on the door to the Cone and Snot Rod opened it.

"Oh hey Doc, how's it going?" Snot Rod said. Doc leaned in and whispered the plan and Snot Rod nodded. However, unbeknownst to Doc or Snot Rod, this plan wouldn't go as planned.  


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Boost heard a car crying and the Eclipse hopped out of his cone and gasped when he saw Snot Rod in the impound.

”Roddy!” Boost exclaimed and hopped over to the impound and pressed the button and hopped in the impound, getting Snot Rod’s parking boot off. Sheriff came over.

”Hey!” Sheriff said and Boost turned around.

”Sheriff, Snot Rod did nothing wrong, I’m sure-“ Boost was cut off by Snot Rod’s nasal sniffles.

”Actually Boss, Sheriff, it was Doc who got me to speed just so he could get Sheriff in the impound for retaileration” Snot Rod said before sneezing.

”Retaliation you mean Roddy?” Boost asked and Snot Rod nodded.

”Well, I deeply apologize for this, it’s Doc that has to go in here, not you, you are free to go and I will remove this arrest from your record” Sheriff said before driving off towards the police station. Boost and Snot Rod watched as Sheriff headed to the police station.

"Frankly I'm surprised at this Roddy, Doc andI had a talk last night, he asked me if he could use you DJ, and Wingo to get back at Sheriff but I said no but it looks like since Doc knows that you don't know any better, he used you to get Sheriff in the impound, however, it looked like it backfired" Boost inferred. 

"Whoa, even if you're physically injured, your mind doesn't seem to stop. You sure are smart Boost, that's one of the things that I envy you for" Snot Rod said and Boost gave him a sympathetic nudge with his left tire since that one wasn't the axle he had broken.

"You're pretty smart to Roddy" Boost said and Snot Rod shook his hood.

"Yeah but not nearly as smart as you, DJ, and Wingo. I'm just the tuner in the background" Snot Rod said and Boost became stern.

"That is not true Roddy. Stop putting yourself down like that, I hate it. I want all of my tuners to feel equally important and that includes you. Sure I may be a bit bossy at times but that's just because I have full authority over you three, just because I do doesn't mean that I treat the other tuners as inferior. Consider yourself lucky that I came along and took you in when I did because with your sneezing problems, other tuner gang leader's would've used you as a scapegoat or blame you for their crimes just because of your sneezing problems. I'm bossy because I want what's best for everyone in my gang and that includes you" Boost said and Snot Rod felt a lot better. 

“If there’s one lawmaker that I will always follow, it’s you” Snot Rod said and both tuners burst out laughing and Snot Rod helped Boost to Flo’s. When Doc went cruising by, he noticed Sheriff not in the impound.

”Sheriff, I thought you were in the impound” Doc said and a growl came from behind Doc and the old Hornet turned around and saw Boost staring him down.

”You sent Snot Rod speeding just to get back at Sheriff when it backfired and Snot Rod was thrown in the impound instead. You used one of my tuners without my permission” Boost growled, his engine revving louder and scaring DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod with each second it grew louder. Doc was shocked.

”When I get released from hold with this axle, you and I are gonna have us a little race. You and me” Boost said before growling “Fabulous Hudson Hornet” under his breath. The other three tuners were scared beyond belief. They had never seen their leader this bad tempered. 


End file.
